The present disclosure relates to a medical imaging device and a medical observation system.
In the medical field, medical observation systems for capturing images of subjects (inside living bodies) by using imaging elements, and stereoscopically observing inside the living bodies are known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 06-160731).
A medical observation system (stereoscopic endoscope apparatus) described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 06-160731 includes a rigid endoscope and a medical imaging device (TV camera).
The rigid endoscope has a pair of juxtaposed optical systems having the same configuration in a rigid insertion unit thereof, and left and right eye observation lights having a parallax from each other are respectively taken in by the pair of optical systems.
The medical imaging device includes two imaging elements (left and right eye imaging elements), and the left and right eye observation lights taken in by the rigid endoscope are respectively imaged by the two imaging elements.